Can we stay like this forever?
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Namine wants to stay in Ven's arms forever. another cute VenxNamine oneshot.


Namine's blue eyes fluttered open,she slowly lifted her head,Ven was still sleeping,his beautiful eyes resting.

She smiled softly and laid her head back down on his warm chest.

She curled against him,loving the warmness his body was giving off.

Ven slowly opened his eyes,and ran his fingers gently through her blond hair"morning beautiful"he whispered

Namine raised her head and pecked him on the lips"good morning"

They shared a beautiful night together,making love,Namine blushed at the memory and smiled at him.

Ven wrapped his fingers in hers

They fit perfectly together,He took her head in his hands and kissed her deeply,Namine moaned and pressed her body against his.

He smiled sweetly"last night..didn't hurt did it?"

Namine blushed"it did that first but then it was wonderful." Ven chuckled"good."she pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top.

Ven blushed as she ran her body up against his,he moaned,Namine giggled slightly,then kissed his chest.

"ooh Nami."he sighed contently.

Namine layed her body on his"your so warm." He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her,tangling his fingers in her messy blond hair.

she leaned into his lips,he responded by sneaking his tongue in her mouth."mmmm Ven."she moaned softly.

Ven rolled over so he was on top now and ran his hand all the way down her body

She moaned "ven..." He quieted her moan by kissing her deeply

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sucked his lower lip

Ven pulled away panting,Namine looked up"whats wrong?"she breathed heavily.

He collapsed on her,panting"I just need a breather."he whispered,She smiled and kissed his head"I love you Ven."

Ven looked at her and smiled"I love you more." she blushed deeply,hoping he would think it's the body heat causing her face to turn red. He pushed himself off her and layed back down beside her.

Namine pouted"so we're done?" He chuckled"for right now anyway,I think we pretty much used all our energy last night." she giggled"I guess so"she whispered.

She looked down at his hand and curled her fingers right in his and kissed his hand

then layed her head on his chest,she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Ven?"she whispered

"yes my angel?"

Namine smiled at his nickname for her"can we stay here forever?"

Ven laughed softly"I'd love to,but you know we have to get up sometime."

Namine groaned"I don't want to"she pouted

She loved being here,alone with him,leaving the bedroom means returning to reality,which means returning to their friends,

Namine loved her friends

but she loved being alone with Ven more.

Ven ran his fingers in circles around her arm gently"I don't want to either Nami."he replied softly

Namine kissed his lips then slowly sat up,wrapping her body in the sheet.

She giggled slighty"well I better get ready now,otherwise,I won't get up at all." Namine looked around for her clothes,

which were scattered from the night before.

Ven sat up and pulled on his boxers,looking for his clothes too. Namine smiled and threw his pants at him"there you go."

he caught them and laughed"thanks Nami."slipping them on.

Namine thought for a moment then blushed"um I'm going to take a shower before I get dressed."she headed towards the bathroom.

Ven smiled and followed"can I join you?"she blushed again"sure but no naughty stuff."

He smirked and pulled off his pants and got in the shower with her.

* * *

A few mintues later

Ven and Namine were showered and dressed,headed back to the beach.

walking hand in hand,they saw their friends,laughing and having fun.

Kairi glanced up"hey! where you two been?"

Namine blushed"no where." Kairi giggled"riiight."

the two blonds sat next to Kairi who was watching Sora and Riku spar.

Ven wrapped his arm around Namine's shoulder,leaning her towards him,she smiled back at him.

He whispered in her ear"I love you."

she blushed"I love you too."

* * *

***sighs contently* I love this adorable together:) another cute VenxNamine oneshot from me.**

**please let me know what you think, R&R**

**xoxoxo  
**


End file.
